Königin Azshara
Azshara war die Königin der Nachtelfen und die mächtigste Magierin der Hochgeborenen. Es hieß, dass ihr Körper so schön war, dass sie jeden förmlich bezauberte. Im Moment gehört sie dem Volk der Naga an, die sie auch als Königin verehren. Allgemeines Willensstark, manipulativ und von unvergleichlicher Schönheit - Azshara besitzt weit größeres magisches Talent als nahezu jeder andere Nachtelf. Vor zehntausend Jahren brachte sie gemeinsam mit anderen Hochgeborenen Azeroth gefährlich nah an den Abgrund der vollkommenen Zerstörung, als sie sich unbekümmert in arkaner Magie übten und so die Aufmerksamkeit des Großfeindes Sargeras weckten. Angestachelt durch den Einfluss des dunklen Titanen entwarf Azshara einen Plan, um die Brennende Legion nach Azeroth zu bringen, einen Plan, der den Krieg der Ahnen und die große Teilung der Welt zur Folge hatte. Die wunderschöne und grausame Azshara wurde von den Wellen verschlungen, um niemals wieder gesehen zu werden... so glaubte man. Die Naga verehren Azshara als Halbgöttin und halten sie für sehr lebendig. Wie sie die große Teilung überlebt haben soll, und zu welchem Preis, dies sind Geheimnisse, denen bislang niemand nachzugehen wagte. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/lore.html Geschichte thumb|Statue von Königin Azshara in den [[Gärten von Quel'Dormir (Vashj'ir).]] Azshara und ihre Hochgeborenen experimentieren mit der Magie. Ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was sie taten, öffneten sie einen kleinen Riss hinein in den Nether. In jenem Moment regte sich etwas uraltes und böses in der Dunkelheit. Die Hochgeborenen hatten die Aufmerksamkeit von Sargeras und seiner Brennenden Legion geweckt. Sargeras verführte und verzaubterte jeden Magier, der in den Riss schaute, sodass sie in ihren Bemühungen bestärkt wurden, den Riss zu vergrößern. Der mächtige Magier Xavius war der erste. Er war es auch, der Azshara in den Riss blicken ließ. Die beiden waren vom Anblick der ersten Dämonen, die aus dem Nether traten nicht erschreckt, nein sogar erstaunt, beinahe beglückt. Mit Hilfe verschiedenster Dämonen, darunter auch Dämonenlords wie z.B. Mannoroth, Archimonde und Hakkar der Hundemeister, gelang es den Hochgeborenen mit einigen Rückschlägen, verursacht durch Angriffe Malfurions und seinen Begleitern, den Riss zu einem kleinen Portal zu erweitern. Ganze Armeen schritten hindurch und so begann der Krieg der Ahnen. Doch einer Allianz aus Tauren, Nachtelfen, Irdenen und Furbolgs, unterstützt durch die alten und mystischen Wesen der Natur und ihrer Waldgötter, z.B. Cenarius, Malorne usw., gelang es, die Dämonen unter großen Verlusten zurückzutreiben. Auch die Drachen versuchten zu Helfen. Doch durch den Verrat von Neltharion, sollten sich die Drachenschwärme bis heute nicht mehr ganz von dem Krieg erholen können. Explosion des Brunnens Als das Portal zusammenbrach explodierte auch der Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Der Kontinent wurde gespalten und die Explosion riss die Hochgeborenen in die Tiefen des Meeres. Obwohl Azshara zu Lebzeiten unglaublich mächtig war, sodass selbst Mannoroth ihre Macht respektieren, ja vielleicht sogar fürchten musste, wurde auch sie nicht von den hereinbrechenden Fluten verschont. Von den überlebenden Hochgeborenen war einzig und allein Azhsara in der Lage sich vor den erdrückenden Wassermassen, zumindest für eine kurze Zeit, durch ein magisches Schild, zu schützen. Es war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass sie etwas anstrengte. Geburt der Naga thumb|Statue von Königin Azshara Im angesicht des Todes, hörte sie plötzlich ein Flüstern, beinahe wie ein gemeinsames Echo dreier Wesen: "Es gibt einen Weg... es gibt einen Weg... du wirst mehr sein als jemals zuvor... wir können helfen... dir helfen..." Schmerzen durchfuhren Azshara. Ihr Körper wandte und drehte sich. "Du wirst mehr sein als jemals zuvor. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist für das, was wir dir schenken... wirst du eine gute Dienerin sein". Schreie der anderen Hochgeborenen erklangen, der Schildzauber brach zusammen und Azsharas Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser. Aber sie ertrank nicht. Die Naga waren geboren. Doch ein neues stärkeres Leben war nicht das einzige, das die Drei Azshara schenkten. Obwohl sie bereits unglaublich mächtig war, statteten die Drei sie mit zusätzlichen Fähigkeiten, der Unsterblichkeit und mit einer Macht aus, die sie sich kaum hätte vorstellen können. Ihr Körper umfasst gar soviel Kraft, wie ein Sterblicher sie nicht mehr ertragen kann. Sie muss beständig Magie wirken, oder ihre Kraft nimmt solche Ausmaße an, sodass sie irgendwann stirbt. Auch Gegenstände, sogar einzigartige Artefakte, können durch ihre Berührung eine Magische Überladung abbekommen und so zerstört werden. Entwicklung WoW: Cataclysm thumb|Königin Azshara in den [[Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit.]] Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Patch 4.3. Stunde des Zwielichts kann Königin Azshara als zweiter Boss in den Höhlen der Zeit: Brunnen der Ewigkeit angetroffen werden. Die Lieder über Königin Azsharas Schönheit, Erhabenheit und Macht sind zu zahlreich, um sie aufzuzählen. Jedoch war es ihre Eitelkeit, die die Hochgeborenen dazu brachte, die Brennende Legion zu beschwören. Nun überwacht sie ihre vertrautesten Magi dabei, wie sie das Portal mit Macht erfüllen, durch das Sargeras nach Azeroth gebracht werden soll. Sie würde nicht mit der Wimper zucken, um Massen ihrer Diener vor der Ankunft des Dunklen Titanen sterben zu lassen. Blizzard Entertainment: Königin Azshara Die Selbstherrlichen Auf der Suche nach der Drachenseele aber, musste einige sterbliche Helden, die im Auftrag von Nozdormu unterwegs waren, an Königin Azshara und ihren königlichen Wachen vorbei. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Königin Azshara töten; doch sie konnten es bereits als Sieg betrachten, wenn sie es schafften, zumindest kurzzeitig ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. Quest 85: Die Selbstherrlichen Die Königin selbst fand es natürlich äußerst schade, dass jene Helden nicht in ihren Palast gekommen waren, um mit ihr das Fest zu feiern, sondern um sie in feindlicher Absicht zu behelligen. Sie fand es auch äußerst gewagt von den Eindringlingen, eine Königin anzugreifen. Ein geringerer Monarch wäre erzürnt. Doch sie hatte für solche Ablenkungen sie keine Zeit. Also forderte Azshara ihre geliebten Untertanen und Bewahrer der Ewigkeit auf, für ihre Königin zu kämpfen. Diese Fremden wollten sich dem Willen der Königin widersetzen und mussten aufgehalten werden. Doch für eine perfekte Welt musste das Unvollkommene ausgerottet werden. Als ihre Geduld fast erschöpft war, beschloss Azshara sich zurückzuziehen. So gern sie auch Gastgeberin war, musste sie sich doch um wichtigere Angelegenheiten kümmern. Also rief sie ihrer Reiter und ihr nobler Varo'then kehrte zurück, um diese mörderischen Briganten zu beseitigen. Wowhead: Königin Azshara WoW: Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth spielt Königin Azshara eine wichtige Rolle und steht in den Diensten des alten Gottes N'zoth. Zum einen arbeitet sie mit dem Propheten Zul zusammen, um König Rastakhan zu stürzen. Zul hatte bereits den Donnerkönig in Pandaria wiederbelebt, um alte Könige im Kampf um Azeroth zu erziehen und zu kontrollieren. Bündnis mit dem Propheten Zul In Atal'Gral berichtet Grals Geist, dass der Rat der Zanchuli von einer dunklen Seele unterwandert wurde, die sich mit Königin Azshara verbünden wollte. Einige wurden von Furcht oder Gier überwältigt und hatten sich ihr angeschlossen, andere ließen sich einfach von ihren Lügen blenden. Zuls Anhänger hatten ihre eigenen Brüder, die Anhänger von Gral, für Azshara geopfert und schwächten das Fundament, um so das Königreich der Zandalari zu stürzen. Auch die Loa starben einer nach dem anderen. Bald würde es keinen Widerstand mehr geben. Die Motive von Azshara waren von einer undurchsichtigen Dunkelheit verschleiert. Sie begab sich an einen Ort, von dem es für sie keine Rückkehr gab. Quest 110: Nachricht aus der Tiefe Quest 110: Unterrichtet die Horde! Einfluss im Sturmsangtal Zum anderen reicht Azsharas Einfluss ins Sturmsangtal, wo sie Lord Sturmsang und die Tiragarde durch das bedrohliche Geflüster aus dem Meer verderben konnte. Ihre Ziele sind einfach, das Reich unter den Gezeiten zu Ruhm zu führen. Auch Haus Aschenwind ist mit Azshara im Bunde. Lady Aschenwind versucht, Katherine Prachtmeer zu stürzen und Boralus für sich zu gewinnen. Als ihr Verrat enthüllt wird, entkommt Aschenwind - kehrt aber später zurück, um die Stadt in der Belagerung von Boralus anzugreifen. Wowhead: Queen Azshara - New Voice Over Audio, Hair, and Model Animations (21.04.2018) Kriegsbringer: Azshara * Blizzard Entertainment: Animierter Kurzfilm, Kriegsbringer: Azshara (24.08.2018) Vor zehntausend Jahren wurde Azeroth von der Zerschlagung zerrissen. Als die Kontinente aufrissen und der Ozean hereinströmte, schien den Hochgeborenen und ihrer sagenumwobenen Königin, Azshara, ein nasses Grab beschieden zu sein. Aber in den Tiefen fand sie nicht den Tod … sondern einen Weg. none|left|480px Azsharas ewiger Palast thumb|Königin Azshara im [[Ewigen Palast]] Im Zuge von Patch 8.2: Azsharas Aufstieg wird Königin Azshara der Endboss im Schlachtzug Azsharas ewiger Palast in Nazjatar. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) Azshara, die Königin der Naga und Herrscherin von Nazjatar, ist eine der mächtigsten Persönlichkeiten von ganz Azeroth. Auf diesen Schicksalsmoment hat sie seit Tausenden von Jahren all ihre Pläne ausgerichtet. Und jetzt, wo sich alle Puzzleteile ins Bild fügen, ist es an der Zeit, ihr finales Ansinnen zu offenbaren. Blizzard Entertainment: Schlachtzugsvorschau und Zeitplan: Der Ewige Palast (18.06.2019) Galerie Bild:Königin_Azshara.gif Datei:Königin Azshara 101130.jpg|Königin Azshara an der Dunkelküste. Queen Azshara TCG WotA-H 027 A.jpg|Königin Azshara (TCG WotA-H 027 A) Queen Azshara TCG WotA-H 027 B.jpg|Königin Azshara (TCG WotA-H 027 B) WoWScrnShot_090316_214052.jpg|Königin Azshara in WoW: Legion Königin Azshara BfA Model.jpg|Azsharas Model in WoW: Battle for Azeroth Verwandte Themen * 16px Königin Azsharas Morgenmantel - Stoffrüstung. Herkunft: Archäologie (Nachtelfen-Artefakte) Quellen Kategorie:Naga NSC Kategorie:Vashj'ir NSC Kategorie:Alte Götter Kategorie:Stunde des Zwielichts NSC Kategorie:Königin Azshara